


A Bra in the Boys Room

by that_one_writer_girl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Protective Nishinoya Yuu, Season/Series 02, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Trans Character, crying azumane asahi, they love eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_writer_girl/pseuds/that_one_writer_girl
Summary: During the Tokyo training camp, Asahi attempts to hide his binder. Except when Tanaka starts screaming about a bra, it all falls apart.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 13
Kudos: 139





	A Bra in the Boys Room

The training camp was risky for Asahi, he knew that. 

During his first and second year at Karasuno, the training camps had always been in Miyagi. Everyone would be able to go home and sleep in their own beds at night. Yet, when they were invited to Tokyo to practice with some of the best teams in the area, he couldn’t just pass it up. Everyone was going, even Hinata and Kageyama who had failed their exams and somehow managed to get there on the second day with the help of Tanaka’s sister. 

It was a big opportunity. Asahi wasn’t ready to let it pass by him. 

He stood in the bathroom, on the second day of the training camp, stripping of all his clothes- including his binder. He quickly slipped on a hoodie big enough to conceal his chest and some loose panama bottoms. 

Everything had been fine the night prior, this would be the same. He could do this. Nobody had to know.

Testosterone shots had done their job. He looked exactly how he felt. A man. 

When he had come out to his parents when he was only twelve, his mother had lost it. She never wanted to see him again. His father had left her that very night. 

_“If you can’t accept him as our son, then you will lose me as your husband.”_

Those words stuck with Asahi for a very long time. His father had his back. They moved far away from his hometown, all the way to Miyagi. No one would know his deadname, and no one would know he was trans. His father left his job and they restarted their lives, just the two of them. Asahi used to miss his mom, now he was just so incredibly grateful for his father.

He sacrificed everything to give Asahi a normal life, he wouldn’t screw it up.

He made his way back to the room where the whole team was staying and shoved his clothes back into his bag. 

Half the team was already sleeping and Noya smiles at him as he lays down on his mattresses next to the smaller boy. 

“Another day of volleyball,” the libero groans and Asahi snorts. 

“More punishment running,” Asahi mutters as Daichi flicks off the lights.

A chorus of goodnights is whispered in the dark and soon all that is audible is the light snores of Tanaka and Daichi. 

This would be just fine.

* * *

“Why is there a bra in here!?” Tanaka all but screams.

The team had barely been awake, but now they were all wide eyed.

”Is it Kiyoko’s? Or Yachi’s?” Hinata asks nervously.

”They haven’t even been in here, idiot,” Kageyama groans, shoving his face into his pillow. 

In Tanaka’s hand was a black piece of clothing. Asahi’s heart dropped once he realized that it was in fact not a bra but his binder. 

“That’s not a bra it’s a binder,” Tsukishima states.

Asahi’s mind is full of questions. How did the salty boy even know? Should he say it’s his nonexistent girlfriend’s? Should he come clean? Deny everything?

”A what?” Tanaka asks, dropping the binder onto the floor.

”A binder. Transgender men use it to make their chests flat,” the taller boy states. 

This is bad. Very, very bad.

”That means-“ Daichi starts.

”One of us is trans?” Sugawara says, raising an eyebrow.

”Well, this just got weird,” Tanaka mutters and everyone is silent.

Asahi can feel the panic building up.

”Well, what now? Isn’t someone going to have to claim it?” Noya asks, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

“It’s not a big deal,” Yamaguchi says, “I had a friend who was trans, she moved thought.”

Asahi let out a breathe. At least Yamaguchi was calm and understanding about the entire situation. The others didn’t look as convinced.

“So one of us is a girl?” Hinata asks and Kageyama swats the back of his head.

”Trans, not a girl,” the raven haired boy replies. 

“We should talk to coach about this,” Daichi says scratching the back of his head.

Oh no, maybe they weren’t as accepting as Asahi had imagined when he had thought about coming out. 

“Not yet, we don’t even know anything for sure,” Sugawara states.

His bestfriends were plotting against him, or that’s at least how it felt.

”So is anyone going to come and get it, or are we just going to sit here all day?” Daichi said, his voice cold. 

His captain voice.

Asahi felt like he might throw up. He never should’ve come to Tokyo. Volleyball meant everything to him, what if they kicked him off the team? Surely, he didn’t belong on the girls team. He had facial hair! He was six feet! What was even happening?

”Let’s all just relax for a second,” Tsukishima says quietly. 

Everyone looks nervous, even Sugawara, who is always calm in times of chaos. 

“This is too weird,” Tanaka groans and everyone seems to nod.

Everyone except for Asahi. 

“I want my binder back,” he blurts.

Every head in the room turns to look at him. Eleven pairs of eyes are fixated on him and Sugawara passes him the binder with shaky hands. 

“So it’s you,” Daichi whispers and Asahi pulls his legs up to his chest. 

Tears begin to drip down his face, And Noya quickly pulls him into his smaller arms.

”I don’t care, you’re still my ace,” the smaller boy whispers.

Asahi burst into sobs, gripping onto the back or Noya’s shirt for dear life. 

Sugawara and Daichi may be his bestfriends, but Noya was Asahi’s person. He was too shy to admit it, but it was true. 

“If he goes, I go,” Hinata states.

The younger boy isn’t known for going up against his senpais, but right now his voice is full of confidence and anger. He means it. 

It makes Asahi’s heart swell. 

“Me too,” Yamaguchi says, giving Asahi a kind smile. 

Noya runs his hand through Asahi’s hair, a smile on his face.

”I’m with them,” Tsukishima mutters, throwing an arm around Yamaguchi and Hinata.

The taller boy never shows affection or his opinions. Asahi has never felt so touched. 

“I’m not going to be stuck tossing to the other idiots. He goes, I quit,” Kageyama spits.

Everyone seems shocked, except Hinata who only smiles. 

In the end, it’s Daichi and Sugawara’s call. Asahi knows that. Yet, even if he’s kicked off, he know he can rely on the first years to go down with him. 

“Screw this, me too. It’s not all that weird, Asahi is my friend too. I won’t abandon him,” Tanaka says, looking straight at Daichi.

”If you kick him off, I will never speak to you again.”

Sugawara. Suga just threatened Daichi for Asahi. He cries harder.

”As if I’m kicking him off! Asahi you’re part of the team! We’re family,” Daichi says, the last part a whisper. 

Maybe in the end, his secret didn’t have to be all that hidden. He would never be ashamed, not after today. His team had his back. 

**Author's Note:**

> I adore Haikyuu with my entire soul. I really hope you enjoyed some Asahi angst.
> 
> Leave some comments!


End file.
